Mnajdra
| Type = Cultural | Criteria = iv | ID = 132 | Region = Europe and North America | Year = 1980 | Session = 4th | Extension = 1992 | Link = http://whc.unesco.org/en/list/132 }} Mnajdra is a megalithic temple complex found on the on the southern coast of the Mediterranean island of Malta. Mnajdra is approximately 500 metres from the Ħaġar Qim megalithic complex. Mnajdra was built around the fourth millennium BCE; the Megalithic Temples of Malta are amongst the most ancient religious sites on Earth, described by the World Heritage Sites committee as "unique architectural masterpieces." from the Reports of the 4th (1980) and the 16th (1992) Sessions of the Committee In 1992 UNESCO recognized the Mnajdra complex and four other Maltese megalithic structures as UNESCO World Heritage Sites. In 2009 work was completed on a protective tent. Design Mnajdra is made of coralline limestone, which is much harder than the soft globigerina limestone of Ħaġar Qim. The main structural systems used in the temples are corbelling with smaller stones, and post-and-lintel construction using large slabs of limestone. The cloverleaf plan of Mnajdra appears more regular than that of Ħagar Qim, and seems reminiscent of the earlier complex at Ggantija. The prehistoric structure consists of three conjoined but not connected temples: the upper, middle and lower.http://www.art-and-archaeology.com/malta/mnajdra.html The upper temple is the oldest structure in the Mnajdra complex and dates to the Ggantija phase (3600-3200 BC).Heritage Malta It is a three-apsed building, the doorway of which is formed by a hole cut into a large piece of limestone set upright, a type of construction typical of other megalithic doorways in Malta. This temple appears originally to have had a vaulted ceiling, but only the base of the ceiling now remain on top of the walls. The pillar-stones were decorated with pitmarks drilled in horizontal rows on the inner surface. The middle temple was built in the late Tarxien phase (3150 – 2500 BC) and, in fact, is the most recent structure. It is formed of slabs topped by horizontal courses. The lowest temple, built in the early Tarxien phase, is the most impressive and possibly the best example of Maltese megalithic architecture. It has a large forecourt containing stone benches, an entrance passage covered by horizontal slabs, one of which has survived, and the remains of a possibly domed roof. The temple is decorated with spiral carvings and indentations, and pierced by windows, some into smaller rooms and one onto an arrangement of stones. Functions The lowest temple is astronomically aligned and thus was probably used as an astronomical observation and/or calendrical site. On the vernal and the autumnal equinox sunlight passes through the main doorway and lights up the major axis. On the solstices sunlight illuminates the edges of megaliths to the left and right of this doorway. Although there are no written records to indicate the purpose of these structures, archaeologists have inferred their use from ceremonial objects found within them: sacrificial flint knives and rope holes that were possibly used to constrain animals for sacrifice (since various animal bones were found). These structures were not used as tombs since no human remains were found. The temples contain furniture such as stone benches and tables that give clues to their use. Many artifacts were recovered from within the temples suggesting that these temples were used for religious purposes, perhaps to heal illness and/or to promote fertility. Excavations The excavations of the Mnajdra temples were performed under the direction of J.G. Vance in 1840, one year after the discovery of Ħagar Qim. In 1871, James Fergusson designed the first plan of the megalithic structure. The plan was quite inaccurate and hence in 1901, Dr. Albert Mayr made the first accurate plan which was based his findings.Alfie Guillaumier, Bliet u Rhula Maltin, Malta 1972 In 1910, Dr. Thomas Ashby performed further investigations which resulted in the collection of the important archaeological material. Further excavations were performed in December 1949, in which two small statues, two large bowls, tools and one large spherical stone, which was probably used to move the temple's large stones, were discovered. Maltese Euros The 1, 2 and 5 cent Maltese euro coins bear a representation of the Mnajdra temples on their obverse side. Gallery Image:Mt mnajdra.jpg | A total view of the structure Image:Malta 24 Mnajdra.jpg | Ruins of the upper (oldest) temple Image:Malta Temple.JPG | Remains of Mnajdra Image:5 cent Malta.jpg | Maltese 1, 2 and 5 eurocent coin Image:Mnajdra graffito temple.jpg | An important graffito representing a roofed megalithic temple found in Mnajdra Image:Temple solaire Mnajdra.jpg | Solar angle Image:Plan des temples de Mnajdra.png | Plan of the Mnajdra temple Image:Mnajdra tent 2009 06 27.jpg | New protective tent (2009) See also * Ħaġar Qim * Ġgantija * Tarxien Temples * Hypogeum of Ħal-Saflieni * List of megalithic sites References External links * Maltavoyager.com Mnajdra Special Feature * Pictures of Mnajdra * Prehistoric Mnajdra * Heritage Malta's Mnajdra site * Panoramic View of Mnajdra @ Places of Interest Coordinates: Category:Archaeological sites in Malta Category:History of Malta Category:Megalithic monuments Category:Megalithic Temples of Malta Category:Temples Category:World Heritage Sites in Malta Category:Neolithic Category:Pre-Indo-Europeans Category:Maltese prehistory Category:World Heritage Sites cs:Mnajdra de:Mnajdra es:Mnajdra fr:Mnajdra it:Tempio di Mnajdra lt:Mnaidra nl:Megalithische tempels van Mnajdra pl:Mnajdra ru:Мнайдра scn:Mnajdra sk:Mnajdra